Seeing You
by KHMarie
Summary: Jin academy is a school for the academically gifted, or just rich folk. When 15 year old A student , Yuanji reunites with her childhood "acquaintances" Zhao and Shi Sima, her life becomes anything but normal. ZhaoxYuanji POV:Modern
1. Nice to meet you, again

Disclaimer: I do not Own Dynasty Warriors 7, nor the characters used in this story, derp.

A/N: I wanted to make a ZhaoxYuanji story badly, because there are barley **any **up, and the ones that are up, are just really short stories and such. The rating is for the language and "later" chapters (that is if I decide to continue) and well yeah. This POV is based in modern time, and also off of their DLC school outfits. So yeah, please do enjoy and review, because trust me when I say that is motivation.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing You - Chapter 1: Nice to meet you, again.<strong>

**"Why the hell are you here?" **Yuanji shrieked in a very irritated manner, as a certain nuisance got themselves situated in _her _humble home. Things had been quite stressful for Miss Wang, ever since the start of sophomore year—or, to be more frank, four weeks ago. When she reunited with a very unique duo…

"Zhao, please settle down. It is only 5 minutes into your first class and you are already making a scene," and agitated raven haired male sighed in a husky tone.

"Shi you're just as boring as usual, pull that stick out of your ass and enjoy life for once would'cha," Zhao replied as he sloppily sat down in his chair just as the teacher was about to lecture him on his behavior. "Thank you Sima-kun for controlling your brother. Now then, who has the answer to question 6?" and just as fast as the words spilled from the woman's mouth, a hand shot into the air at a blinding speed, "yes, Wang-chan?"

The blonde cleared her throat and stood up gracefully from her chair. "Excuse my manners ma'am, but I believe it would only be fair to make that slacker answer the question. He did, after all, disrupt your class to begin with. I'm sure his reason for it was pure and that he has all of his work complete," she gave a venomous grin. The brunette shot his head back at her in annoyance before sighing and taking a stand. "Fine then, the answer is -566," he gave a small grin before taking a seat once more. "C-Correct! Good job…" the teacher gave a small smile and continued on with the lecture, while Yuanji on the other hand merely grumbled to herself.

After class Yuanji packed up her belongings and marched straight towards her next class. She would have succeeded if it weren't for a certain wall of a moron halting his movement in front of her, causing her to drop everything in an array of papers and books.

"Nice going there, shorty. Next time don't try to be such a smart ass, 'kay?" Zhao gave her a sarcastic smile, while she merely gave him a sneer. "I should have that right seeing as I am smart, or else I wouldn't even be in this school. I must say I am quite surprised myself that you made it here Zhao." Jin Academy wasn't just any school; it was a school for the academically gifted… or rather, for people with money. Either you got here with your own skills, or your parents; either way you had something. Yuanji originated from a prosperous family, making academics simple and easy to acquire. She never had a doubt in her mind that she could _not_ do something, and she was usually right.

At the age of five, she was introduced to a seven-year-old Zhao and an eight-year-old Shi. Although Shi showed certain levels of etiquette, Zhao was as rude as could be, much to her distaste. And his attitude never changed. He was always lazy, childish, and never afraid to say whatever foolish thing came to mind. The three of them had spent about two years together before they parted ways, for reasons they did not know. And now here she was, standing in front of a 17 year-old version of the same childish Zhao. "Man Yuanji, I always knew you to be kind of bitchy, but I guess it just gets worse with age," he shrugged before feeling the impact of her foot hitting his crotch. "Maybe I wouldn't have to be so 'bitchy' if you would try to act serious for once in your life," she gave a heavy sigh, before collecting the last of her papers, then turning back to the grieving male, "you never change." He watched as she trotted away.

After school had ended, Yuanji walked home down her usual path, thinking over the day's events. She had moved from China to America, and was now residing in Japan. Her only reason for moving was to attend this school. Being orphaned after her father's passing 3 years ago; she had lived with her Aunt in America. Upon deciding she wanted to return to bring honor to her family's name once again, she left America and moved to study abroad in Japan which, much to horror, had lead her to meeting the Sima brothers once more. She sighed contently as she turned down a serene path located in a small wooded area near the school. It had only been a month since she started living on her own, and much to her surprise she was quite overwhelmed. She prayed that America hadn't left too much of a lazy mark on her. She was just about to think of something else to keep her mind focused when she noticed two approaching males. Giving a small prayer in her mind that it wasn't who she thought it was, she looked closer to see that the men were a tad older, and probably did not even attend high school. They were just about to pass each other, and she was about to give a friendly greeting, when one of the men stepped in front of her. "Well, well little girl, walking home from school?" one of the men gave a rough chuckle. Yuanji, keeping her face straight, took a step back. "You know it's dangerous for girls to walk alone," one of the men neared closer to her face, "there are some pretty…disgusting men out there, who would do some pretty disgusting things."

Just as the man was about to reach out and grab her and she was about give him a swift punch in the face and bolt, two large hands grabbed her by her arms and pulled her in, away from the man. The frightened girl was about to give the intruder a swift kick to the groin when she looked up at the face of the last person she expected to see helping her, Zhao Sima. "What the hell?" one of the men yelled out, "sorry, but we found her first, get lost." Yuanji half-expected him to let her go and just walk away or say something stupid, but what came out of his mouth completely and utterly dumbfounded her.

"Don't you dare say such a moronic thing, you imbecile! How dare you try to take advantage of a woman like this, and then you have the courage to say she is yours to keep, like—like _property_. _Unacceptable!"_ Yuanji could have done anything at that moment, she could have pushed him aside and ran, or even said something about him talking so boldly, but no, she stayed silent. She had never seen Zhao so serious before in her entire life… and it _scared _her. His voice was dark and his features all visibly tense. She was frightened of this side of him, the serious side she had wanted to see so much.

"You trying to pick a fight here you prick?" one of the men spat, and Zhao gave out a low laugh, "Say Shi, how about just one fight for today, after all, how can I deny a person clearly asking for one?" suddenly the older of the two appeared next to him. " I don't see why not, I apologize about this unfortunate occurrence Yuanji," the girl just gave him a small nod, her eyes a bit wide from the moment. "Well, then. Let's begin, shall we?"


	2. So it wasn't fate after all

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warriors characters_

A/N: Okay so I am afraid that this chapter might be a tad boring, I honestly need some fresh ideas Dx! I have a pretty basic idea at what's going to happen but, I wouldn't mind something cool and exciting!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing You Chapter 2: So it wasn't fate after all.<strong>

_Recap:_

_ "You trying to pick a fight here you prick?" one of the men spat, and Zhao gave out a low laugh, "Say Shi, how about just one fight for today, after all, how can I deny a person clearly asking for one?" suddenly the older of the two appeared next to him. " I don't see why not, I apologize about this unfortunate occurrence Yuanji," the girl just gave him a small nod, her eyes a bit wide from the moment. "Well, then. Let's begin, shall we?"_

As one of the men got obviously angered by Shi's simplistic talk, the other kept his attention only on Zhao, who at the moment was still holding a very panicked Yuanji. "Oh you're going to get it now, how dare such a cocky kid try and get the better of me," the man marched right up to the pair and was about to throw a blow straight towards his face, but sensing the obvious action, Zhao ducked down, dragging Yuanji right a long with him. Sliding a bit to the right after the failed hit, Zhao stretched out his leg, sweeping underneath the man, causing him to fall to his back. Swiftly standing up, the brunette placed the blonde on the side of the road, just outside of the tussle. "Just sit back and watch, and don't worry, we'll win." He stated with a smile and a wink, just before returning to his now recovering opponent.

As he turned back to the now very pissed off male, he noticed just behind him his older brother had already neatly taken care of the other annoyance, and gave off a little smirk. "You little shit, I o'tta wipe that stupid smile right off your face," as he held his back for a moment, he charged at Zhao once more. "Your attacks are stupidly easy to read, and it is easy to see you are already worn from a mere tumble," Zhao crossed his arms and moved aside as the man flew right past him, "I suggest you quit while you still have some pride left, that is if you had any to begin with."

Just as the man was about to turn and attempt to throw another lousy punch, Zhao grabbed him by the collar, bringing his whole person to the ground. "I warned you, and your arrogance will cost you," and with a single massive blow to the face, he was out cold. Standing up, and brushing himself off, he turned to his brother and Yuanji with a sigh, " so, who is hungry?"

"Is it alright to just leave their limp bodies there?" Yuanji asked, concerned for those who might also take the route, not wanting to them to come upon these morons. "They'll be fine, are you honestly worried about those guys? They practically tried to commit lewd acts on you," Zhao spat as the trio walked out of the woods and onto the main road that led to the town. "No, I just don't want people to have to see them in that state, you did kind of… messed them up," she replied, keeping her chin down and her hands tightly clenched on her bag. "Those fools deserve any type of humiliation they will receive, but enough about them, are you all right Yuanji, you seem a bit shaken," Shi asked calmly. The girl gave a small nod, "I am fine, I guess I just feel a bit weak at the moment," she gave a small sigh, her cheeks showing the smallest hint of pink, "thank you for your assistance, though I am sure if I had just stayed focused, I could have handled them." Both Zhao and Shi laughed at that comment, while she just gave a small pout and they continued their way to town.

In the evening, after their later events, the two Sima brothers resided within their home. '_Um, thank you for the food and stuff, see you guys tomorrow,' Yuanji gave a small wave before entering her house._ Zhao was smiling to himself as he thought back to earlier when he heard his name being called in the background. "Zhao, are you even listening," he looked up to see his father from across the table glaring at him. "Sorry… father, what were you saying?" he asked, with boredom in his features. His father, Yi, sighed, " Zhao, if you ever want to have a say in our business then you must be more attentive, act more like your brother for once." Yi was the leader of a huge industry, known as Sima Corporations, which manufactures weapons for the military, and after he passes he will entrust his company to his sons. "Anyways, as I was saying, I heard Yuanji attends your school," Zhao froze. "And? What about her," he asked shoving a forkful of meat into his mouth.

Yi gave off a humored sigh, as his wife Chunhua added to her husbands context, "If I do recall, you both met her about ten years ago?" Shi politely dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin before placing it back on his lap, "indeed we did, she seems to be doing quite well." Zhao scoffed a bit, "yeah, besides the occasional 'get raped on my way home' gag." The older brother shot him a death glare. "My, did something happen today on your way home? You guys did come back a bit late," Chunhua asked, a drop of concern in her voice. Shi cleared his voice before coming up with an easy way to explain the situation, "these perverted old men were merely giving her a hard time, so Zhao and I… lent her a hand." His mother raised an eye, before crossing her arm in a disapproving way, " you two got yourselves into another tussle, dammit guys this is the third time this month, if you don't stop screwing up people you are going to find yourselves in a nasty situation **and your father and I will not be the ones bailing you ou-**" Yi waved a hand at her to calm down, because by this time she was standing, hands planted on the table, and two very afraid teenagers in front of her.

"M-Mother, what did you expect us to do, I mean I know she is not "weak" per se, but she is still just a single woman against two grown men," Zhao exclaimed after straitening himself, Shi nodded in concurrence. The woman exhaled and took a seat, "I suppose you are correct, just please try to stay out of trouble." The majority of their family dinner was finished in silence, which wasn't broken until they were cleaning the table. "Say, father, what exactly was the purpose of meeting Yuanji ten years ago?" Shi asked, as he picked up his plate. Yi looked at him momentarily before looking off with a grin, "Shi, have you ever heard of Wang Industries?" Shi placed his plate in the sink while contemplating, "yes I do believe so, it is a rival weapons company isn't it?" His father nodded, "at the time we were planning on merging the companies, and though it would have been easier and less time wasting to just make a contract, we wanted to make the merge a bit more "personal." "

Shi's eyes widened for a moment, "you were planning on marrying one of us off to her." Yi smiled and nodded, "ah yes, but sadly, Su became dreadfully sick, and called it off, taking his little daughter with him. And after his passing, no one seemed to be able to locate her." The older son walked up to his father, "say father, now that you know where she is, you don't plan on continuing this little contract of yours do you?" Yi gave off a sinister laugh, "Shi, my son, why else would she return to where her fathers company is located," he leaned in closer to his son and grabbed his shoulder, "she came to take his place." He gingerly removed his hand and trotted away, "Also Shi… keep this between you and I." The Raven-haired teen gave a small nod.

The next day, during their normal classes, while they were working Zhao tapped his brother on the shoulder. "What is it, I am trying to focus," Shi replied, his voice rising with annoyance. "Hey Shi, I have an idea for what we should do after school," Zhao beamed. His older brother looked at him with distaste. "As long as it isn't something stupid," he sighed. Zhao inhaled, his face shrouded with deviance,

"Let's go hang out at Yuanji's! It'll be a surprise though, so she won't know what hit her."


	3. How Annoying

**A/N:** Oh my god is this real, am I actually... posting the 3rd chapter? After 3 yeaaaaarsss? Yes. And how long have I had this chapter ready for? 3 yearrsssss. I know I suck. See what had happened was, I wrote it on paper first, then lost all 11 pages, thankfully though I did a nice clean up of my room and found them. 11 pages was a lot to type up though so I only have 8 here, I will put the rest in the next chapter, so expect a much faster update. Here's me hoping this'll be longer than the first 2 chapters. Thank god. also this isn't edited yet, I hope to get it looked at tomorrow. Thank you all for you patience, I know I suck so much dick.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing You Chapter 3: How Annoying<strong>

_Recap:_

_The next day, during their normal classes, while they were working Zhao tapped his brother on the shoulder. "What is it, I am trying to focus," Shi replied, his voice rising with annoyance. "Hey Shi, I have an idea for what we should do after school," Zhao beamed. His older brother looked at him with distaste. "As long as it isn't something stupid," he sighed. Zhao inhaled, his face shrouded with deviance,_

_"Let's go hang out at Yuanji's! It'll be a surprise though, so she won't know what hit her."_

School that day had been uneventful for Yuanji minus the few nuisances from a certain annoying charming brunette. Being the youngest in numerous of her classes due to her intellect, she was always known to be constantly on top of her assignments, making sure everything was turned in accordingly. Of course accordingly to her meant a week or two early. Silently closing her front door behind her and locking it, she slumped her small body on her couch, located to the right in her living room. Her house was by no means large, if anything it could almost be considered "too small" however seeing as she was living alone, she was content. Yuanji received it through an exchange program she joined while in America. Her aunt had also helped her money wise, much to Yuanji's reluctance. Her Aunt was not poor, but Yuanji wanted to learn to fend for herself, after all she was picking up the bearings of a large corporation… so she hoped. After taking a deep breath, she propped herself up with her elbows and exhaled, " it doesn't appear like I have much else to do, with my chemistry project finished, I suppose running a bath just this once shouldn't harm my water bill," she smiled to herself a bit, dreamily thinking about the bath salts she had received from a friend before she came over seas. She laughed a bit to herself as she found her way into the bathroom and started the water, "oh man, I must show Auntie what I've don-" she stopped herself short, smiling sheepishly as she stared at the water pour into the tub. "Now I am talking to myself, what a fool I must look like." Her heart felt a bit heavy.

After a good half an hour of soaking in the aroma filled water, she decided to get out before she turned into a prune. During her time soaking, which was meant to be relaxing, Zhao's words from the night with the lecherous men still echoed through her head.

_The trio laughed as they exited from the small café, and began their walk down the path to civilian homes. "Ah, is your home down this way, Yuanji?" Shi asked questioningly, though still maintaining his normal form of etiquette. Feeling a tinge of pink dawn her cheeks, she nodded her head silently. She was not embarrassed of the home that was given to her, however she knew how much better off they were, and was expecting to be poked at by Zhao for her lack of luxury for better words. "My… Aunt helped me get it, it was provided to me through an exchange program back in America. It's a small house, very quaint if I do say so myself, I live alone so I am not complaining." She smiled towards them, hoping she came off confidently, though she'd never admit to them her living conditions weren't too far off from the poverty line. Shi nodded, satisfied with the answer as he continued sipping his ice coffee, while Zhao turned to her with a displeased look, " you live alone, In this area? This place may not be the ghetto, but it is by no means safe if you couldn't deduce by todays events." Yuanji scowled a bit, "and just like today, I told you I could handle myself, I happen to take care of myself perfectly fine. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go!" she stopped herself a bit, face flushing as she realized how pathetic that must've sounded. Not wanting them to see the embarrassment on her face, she started walking a bit faster, that was before a very irritated Zhao caught her by her arm, yanking her back to face him. "I never once said you couldn't blondie, so don't give me that weird "I am so strong and independent" bullshit you always tell us. You know damn straight you're lucky we were there when we were, who know what the hell could have happened to you, it's not like you have any friends that would want to help you!" her look of anger she had disappeared after his last statement. Her head hung low as she gritted her teeth. Letting go of her arm, Zhao straightened up after noticing Shi's disapproving face, " listen, sometimes you can't handle everything alone, I mean I am a pretty tough guy I like to think, and not even I manage by myself." The rest of the walk home was silent, as she kept to herself. _

Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned at her reflection. Yuanji was by no means a vain person; in fact some might think she was too humble. She used the excuse that their school required uniforms, however the lack of any other sort of grooming was obviously lacking. Her hair was always worn up in one tight long ponytail, and her amber eyes were always barren. She never liked make-up very much, she only ever wore it for special occasions, part of which she'll admit, is price. Make-up could be costly, and she simply didn't think it was worth investing in. School was her priority; she could care less what a couple of boy's thought of her in their spare time. Boys… that was another things she never really considered. She was currently 15 and had never been in the slightest hint of a relationship. "Well, it's not like I'm ugly," she whispered to herself, " at least, I don't think so…" she felt her shoulders drop a bit. These types of trivial problems usually never even came to mind, but after what Zhao said, suddenly her lack of relationships made her feel that much more lonely. Though never letting it faze her before, she realized that to some she was only referred to as, " that one bitchy girl who always gets good grades" and had to admit, that kind of stung.

Biting her lip a little, she shook off the feeling and stood tall, she had to remind herself that she was not in Japan to lavish in the luxuries of a teenager. After her father, Su's, death, she promised herself she would bring a light upon her families weapon manufacturing company once more. Though the thought rarely plagues her mind, she couldn't help but feel that taking on such a task would be simpler if she had been born a male. Not thinking about such a foolish thing, she wrapped her towel around her and proceeded to her bedroom. At least that's where she would have ended up, if she had not rammed straight into unknown barricade. Stopping for second to let her thought process function again and gain her composure, she backed up nervously only to have a wave of ferocity flush through her, " **what the HELL are you doing here!?**"

•

After a lot of yelling and hitting, the blonde found herself sitting in her living room (clothed of course) with the last two people she wanted to see in her house. "Yuanji you didn't have to hit me so hard, we just wanted to surprise you," Zhao whined as he rubbed the back of his head. "How did you people even get in here! I am one hundred and a million percent sure I locked the door," Yuanji shrieked sinking into her couch, unconcerned with how informal the statement sounded. "Told you this wasn't a safe place, here I thought we'd have to unlock your door, the lock was already broken," Zhao looked at her with an I-told-so face, shaking his finger mockingly. Shi glared at his brother, a slight pink tainting his cheeks as he turned towards the petite girl, "we're… I am sorry, for any stress my idiotic brother and I have caused you Yuanji, if I had known of your state at that current point of time," he stopped and cleared his throat nervously," I would have reconsidered following him. Here, please accept this a token of my apology for intruding, I figured you wouldn't be too happy either way." Placing the bag in her hands, the girl gently took it and inspected the contents. "They're meat buns, Teriyaki to be exact, our mother made extra for dinner. I hope it's not too spicy for your liking." She looked up at him, and he smiled, as Zhao just scoffed. "Well thank you Shi, that was very thoughtful of you, Zhao you should learn a thing or two from your brother," she glared and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"As if I don't get that enough from our parents. We are different people so get over it. Someone has to be a little approachable". Yuanji simply snorted at his comment. "Anyways, why exactly are you both here again, and don't give me that whole 'it was surprise' garbage," she raised an eyebrow, one hand holding her meat buns, the other tapping the arm of the couch impatiently. "Well I was just thinking, 'hey Yuanji is always stuck up and alone, why not spend some time with her so she'll loosen up a bit," Zhao grinned cheekily, clearly with the intention of getting an annoyed response," after all it's not like you have any friends or anything so…"

"get out."

Zhao perked up a bit, not expecting the answer, or her unusually dark behavior. Her head was hanging low, and her voice quiet, "if you hate me so much, why even bothe trying to help me, at this point all you're doing is mocking me, have you ever even stopped to think maybe I like to be alone." Zhao opened his mouth to retort when the girl suddenly stood up, staring down at him, her eyes visibly redder. "I tolerate you Zhao, but I am getting really tired of your attitude, you'd think after ten years you would have matured even an ounce, but you haven't, not one bit," at this point she was yelling, but she didn't care, she was mortified in her own house and she would not tolerate that. "Also one more thing, leave me alone after this, I no longer want to associate myself with the likes of you, I hate you." Zhao's eyes widened, and he to stood up, easily towering over her, as in the process of her rant, she had moved to shout in his face.

"Like I care what you think or do, I just figured a little girl like yourself could use a friend or two, but who would want to be friends with the likes of you, let's go Shi," he waved his hand a bit before walking around her and out the front door. Yuanji clenched her fists, and tried everything she could to keep the tears stinging her eyes from falling, she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder, but refused to look up. "Anyone would be a fool to not want to be with a person like you Yuanji, don't listen to my brother, even he is not a fool, just stubborn, have a good night," Shi whispered sympathetically, very clearly out of character compared to his usual stoic self. As soon as she heard the door shut behind her, she slumped to the ground and let out the choking sob she so desperately needed.

"What the hell is her problem," Zhao asked frustratingly, as his older brother gave him an annoyed look. "I must say brother, I've never seen you be so persistent with anything, especially when it comes to females. What made you feel so inclined to get to know Yuanji," Shi questioned, as his younger brother kicked the ground walking. "Well I mean, sure she's kind of angry and annoying, and constantly acting like a snob, but I fee like," Zhao stopped for a minute, looking up at the night sky, "maybe if she had someone who seemed like they cared about her even an ounce, that she wouldn't be so bitter."

Shi looked at his brother curiously, "since when did you care about how people feel Zhao," the eldest grinned, as his brother looked at him with a pained look and huffed. "But obviously she's just an angry person, what a pathetic life to live, even after we tried to help her!" Shi's lips twisted a bit at his brother's frustration, "something tells me you misunderstand her Zhao, perhaps she finds comfort in her solitude, and you are just being an annoyance." Zhao looked at his brother before continuing on ahead of him and waving his hand behind him, "if that were truly the case, she would not know what's she missing," he looked on ahead of him, "no one _wants_ to be alone."

•

Yuanji made her way to her shoe cubby, lacking her usual pride in her strut. She wasn't one to like showing such heavy emotions to people, emotions tend to show weaknesses in people, and if she wanted to be a CEO she could not be weak. However weakness was exactly what she showed the two Sima brothers the previous evening, and it left a sour taste in her mouth. "Why didn't I just calm down, as much as I hate to admit it, Zhao isn't wrong. I don't have any friends…" her face dropped. Changing her shoes, she headed through the main entrance, accidentally T-boning someone on the way in, causing her to sway back. " I really need to not make a habit of this," she rubbed her shoulder before looking at the person she bumped into. "Are you alright," a pale man with tightly slicked brown hair asked as he outstretched his hand to her shoulder. Unintentionally pulling back suddenly, the man withdrew his hand dejectedly. "Oh, I'm sorry," she realized how rude the gesture was, "yes I am fine, thank you, I am sorry for running into you." The man shook his hands at her, "n-no please, it was my fault, I should have been more cautious," he cleared his throat. She graced him with a small smile, tightening the grip on her books, "it's alright, really." She suddenly felt warm, to have someone be so concerning on how she was doing, it wasn't an every day occurrence, "and who might you be?" The man nervously straightened, looking at her in the eyes, "I am Zhuge Dan, nephew of Zhuge Liang."

Yuanji stood there for a second, asking herself why that name sounded so familiar when it hit her, "Zhuge Liang! As in the military strategist? My you have a rather famous uncle" she laughed sheepishly after half forgetting the school she is attending is filled with some renowned peoples children. Out stretching her hand, she politely added, "I am Wang Yuanji, daughter of-" she was stopped short as Dan suddenly grabbed her hand to shake it, " Oh I know who you are," he interrupted, giving Yuanji a confused look upon her face, "you do?" Face obviously redder, he stuttered a bit before trying to compose himself, "not that I know a lot about your or anything, er that sounded creepy didn't it, I mean I do know about you, just not a lot, I-" Yuanji started laughing, causing Dan to exhale exasperatingly. "Zhuge-kun, it's fine I don't think you're weird," she smiled at him. Suddenly she almost forgot what she was upset about earlier, she was in a lot better mood. "It's not that I know a lot about you, but your father Wang Su, he was very renowned for his fine crafted weapons, my uncle always liked what he did. Your grandfather, Wang Lang, was also very known for his business conduct," he gave off a weak smile, hoping what he said came off presentable.

Yuanji nodded affectionately, she didn't think anyone knew of her family's history, let alone cared. "Yes, it's pretty amazing that you know that. Your uncle is in a rivalry with Sima Yi, is he not? Sima-sama is also a very amazing strategist and owner of his own industries," Dan nodded as they both walked down the hall to their classes, "yes indeed, my uncle used to tell me Sima Yi was the only other man he could say was on par with his own intelligence," the blonde girl nodded in agreement, "yes he is indeed smart, I met him a long time ago, along with his two sons," she ended with an annoyed tone. "You've met them? Judging by your tone I can tell you too have not had the best experiences with them. I do recall my uncle told me years ago that Sima Yi was working on a contract to merge companies with Wang Industries to try to start up a monopoly, he was-" being cut short by the sound of the home room bell, Yuanji, who was very interested in what he was saying, looked around before nervously saying she had to go. Still interested in what he had to say, she asked if Dan would accompany her at lunch. He happily obliged.

In the midst of walking into her class, a long with a stupid smile on her face, she found herself to be in a predicament when a certain young man was sitting in _her _seat. Not feeling in the mood to argue, she walked to her desk, placing her books down, and was about to sternly ask him to move when Zhao suddenly stood up. She stepped to the side thinking he was going to his seat, when he simply stood still. "You seem to be in a better mood today blondie, this should make things easier. I thought a lot about what you said last night," the brunette stated, arms crossed as the girl in front of him frustratingly tried to get him to quiet down, for at this point the whole class was looking at them. "And I have decided I refuse to let you win. You will get used to my company whether you like it or not," a deviant grin spread across the boys face. Her eyes narrowed at him in anger and annoyance, "why can't you just get a clue Zhao! This is harassment you know," she pushed him aside and sat in her seat as Zhao laughed, sitting in his. Although embarrassed and slightly peeved, she felt a mix of another emotion. Happiness. This was going to be a long class.


	4. Embarrassment

**A/N:** Hey guys been awhile again, but hey at least it wasn't 3 years this time. Thanks to anyone who still keeps up with this story, I really appreciate it. I apologize about my laziness qq

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing You Chapter 4: Embarrassment<strong>

_Recap:_

_In the midst of walking into her class, a long with a stupid smile on her face, she found herself to be in a predicament when a certain young man was sitting in her seat. Not feeling in the mood to argue, she walked to her desk, placing her books down, and was about to sternly ask him to move when Zhao suddenly stood up. She stepped to the side thinking he was going to his seat, when he simply stood still. "You seem to be in a better mood today blondie, this should make things easier. I thought a lot about what you said last night," the brunette stated, arms crossed as the girl in front of him frustratingly tried to get him to quiet down, for at this point the whole class was looking at them. "And I have decided I refuse to let you win. You will get used to my company whether you like it or not," a deviant grin spread across the boys face. Her eyes narrowed at him in anger and annoyance, "why can't you just get a clue Zhao! This is harassment you know," she pushed him aside and sat in her seat as Zhao laughed, sitting in his. Although embarrassed and slightly peeved, she felt a mix of another emotion. Happiness. This was going to be a long class._

During lunch, Yuanji sat down at the table she ate at daily. Usually she'd be seen with a book or working on an assignment due weeks from that point in time, however instead she was looking around for a certain pale faced brunette. Realizing uncomfortably that he probably had better things to do, she looked down sadly at her food, and began to eat. _'I am sure he has friends of his own to eat with, I was a fool to invite him to sit with me, as if he would sit with someone like me.' _she smiled sadly, patronizing herself internally, as a shadow painted over her. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed a sleek shine of brown hair as Dan looked down smiling, with his glaring pale complexion. "Hello Yuanji," he stated jovially. Elated at the fact she was not stood up by a person she just just met, the blonde quickly scooted over so he could have a seat. "How did your classes go?" he asked, obviously try to sound confident and inquisitive, although most if not all things that came out of Dans' mouth always made him sound inferior. At least that's how Yuanji took it. "You know, it's alright to not be so polite around me, I won't bite... too hard," she giggled fatuously as his face turned crimson. The two sat there eating contently, until Yuanji decided to break the pregnant silence that seemed awkward considering the rowdy lunch room. "So earlier, you were talking about my Fathers company and Sima Corp. what exactly do you know about the two," Dan swallowed hard and cleared his throat, " well um," he looked at her. In between the time he bumped into her and lunch, he remembered all the things his uncle had told him... _'_

_'A mere pawn that girl, I commiserate for her, having her life taken for the sake of business between two companies. I bet if she were to realize such an ordeal, the thought would be so ridiculing let alone violating; it would cause her to lose respect for the family I presume she thinks highly of. I think this is why Su took his little daughter away. He realized her unfortunate fate and wanted to save her from that. It wasn't too long until Su died soon after that...'_

Dan was sure there was more to what his uncle was saying, but time has worn on his memory, it also did not dismiss the fact he didn't think this was information he should be bestowing to her. At least not from his own mouth. There was only one reason he even recalled that statement... "Well," Yuanji pestered, trying not to sound impatient. Dan snapped from his thoughts and gazed into her golden irises. "I'm...I'm sorry, it seems I do not remember the rest, after all it was quite some time ago," Yuanji sighed passively, "yes you are right, thank you for trying though," she smiled weakly. Dan cleared his throat, distraught by the disappointed look in her face, "why did you want to know anyways... if you don't mind me asking." Yuanji stared at her now empty tray, "I plan on rebuilding my Father and Grandfathers company. It will not be an easy task, however I have faith in my ability ." Dan smiled at the girls passionate determination; this was something he had always remembered about her as he admired her from afar. Deciding to avoid any future conflicts or misunderstanding, Dan though it would be for best to change the subject.

•

Across the cafeteria a group of guys all sat around a lunch table, laughing obnoxiously and socializing. "And then he spit on me while he was lecturing me, I swear I was about to snap, Mr. Guo needs to get checked out already he has been sick for weeks and I do _not_ want to catch whatever disgusting disease he has," a pompous young man whined about. "I'm sure he has his reasons Hui, he does have a family to take care of and I am sure just about everyone and their mother knows about the debt he owes to general Cao Cao of Wei," a rather bulky blonde man replied. Zhao sighed as he reclined on his hand, placing his weight on the table, playing with his food; even Shi was conversing with another classmate about fencing practice. The brunette scanned the room until Zhuge Dan sitting afar caught his attention, "that's odd, I thought some other obnoxious voice was missing from our table," he was about to dismiss it when he noticed a certain blonde female sitting next to the boy, "Yuanji? Why would he be sitting with Yuanji of all people," curiosity tugging at him, he excused himself and made haste toward their table. Yuanji was snickering over a comment the young man next to her made when she noticed Zhao approaching the table, a feeling of dread washing over her. Slumping into her seat, Dan looked at her concerned, 'Yuanji is something wro- oh. Hello Zhao," he looked up annoyingly. "Good afternoon Dan, Yuanji," he grinned, eyes half lidded. "Can we help you Zhao," Yuanji spat, her arms crossed in front of her. "What I didn't realize it was suddenly against the law to come and say hello. I am a friendly person after all. Lighten up, princess," her eyes twitched in irritation at his pet name, "don't call me that," she seethed. Zhao laughed lightheartedly " you know I never really noticed, but behind your ugly attitude you're actually pretty cute shrimp, especially when you're angry." he sat himself across from her, a charming smile on his face.

"Don't you have better people to harass Zhao,"

"No just you."

"You're really starting to piss me off."

"Love you too!"

"Please leave"

"Nope."

screeching in frustration, Yuanji slammed her head on the table, "why me..." Zhao laughed, as Dan worryingly tapped her shoulder. "Yuanji are you alright, you hit your head kind of hard," no response, "Zhao maybe you should consider leaving, you're acting like a fool and patronizing her!" Dan looked at him, annoyance painting his features. Zhao stopped his bellowing for a moment and looked at the boy across from him, "oh shut up Dan, I always wondered why you daydreamed so much during lunch, now it all makes sense," he smiled deviously, "you wanted to get in Yuanji's panties." **"Zhao!" **the two across the table from him said in unison. "Dan has more dignity than that, unlike a certain someone I know, so please refrain from your ribald comments," the pale brunette next to her stayed silent, as his face was red as a tomato. Zhao started his howling again. "You know guys it's been a hoot, it really has, but I am going to get back to some more interesting topics and leave you two love birds alone," he winked as he stood up and returned back to his table, leaving the two thoroughly embarrassed for different reasons.

•

After the final bell, Yuanji stayed after to help clean up the classrooms a bit. Most people tend to rush out, but she really had no reason to rush home. She would often spend this time daydreaming about her plans for the future, considering her current present status was pretty much nothing. Normally around 4 only the occasional teacher is still around, but Yuanji could hear a group of girls walking down the hall way giggling to themselves. She decided that the room seemed in order, and that she would leave. Collecting her bag, she left the room only to come in contact with the group. "H-Have a good afternoon," she smiled at them before attempting to walking away. The girls looked at her critically, before the long raven-haired girl in the front stepped forward toward her. "You're Yuanji right, Wang Yuanji?" the girl gave a very cynical smile, and Yuanji found herself feeling very uncomfortable. "Yes, that is me, is there something you needed," she asked nervously, feeling like this wasn't going in the direction she had hoped it would have. "Yes actually there was," the girl stepped forward again.

**Thwack!**

Stumbling back, Yuanji trembled as she reached up to hold her searing cheek. This girl had just assaulted her. "W-what on earth, why would you ever do such a-" her comment was cut short as the girl proceeded in pushing her down to the floor, her belongings falling around her. "Look at how pathetic you are," the girl snickered, and her friends followed suit. Feeling her blood boil, Yuanji stood up to confront the girl for her behavior when the other females grabbed her. "We thought we'd find you here, Yuanji, just saying your name leaves a nasty taste in my mouth. You're so ugly too, no wonder no one likes you." Being pinned down by four other females, Yuanji's heart began to pound through her chest. What had she ever done to wrong these girls, she's never spoken to them in her life! Why do people go out of their way to hurt others... "Listen here, blondie," the pet name only further caused Yuanji to tremble out of both fear and anger, "no one likes you or your stuck up foreign attitude, I hear the things Zhao says to you, he's a close friend of mine you see. Your disrespectful attitude is going to cost you, and trust us when we say we won't let you forget this."

"Stay away from Sima Zhao, understood."


End file.
